The Problem With Women
by unfinishe
Summary: Cho has issues with his new girlfriend. Lisbon's there to save the day. Cho/Lisbon Chisbon? friendship. Romance if you want. :


**The Problem With Women**

**Summary: Cho has issues with his new girlfriend. Cho/Lisbon (Chisbon?) friendship, romance if you like :)**

**A/N: Cho is so neglected in the show. I hope they give him an angsty episode next season. :) I'm so mean to him (if you want proof, read chapter eight of 'Till Death Do Us Part). Anyway, this is set before Jane joins the gang (*giggle* that rhymes :D). Rigsby, however, is with them.**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist and all related themes and characters belongs to CBS and the creator(s) of the show. No copyright infringement was intended in the production of this story. No profits were made from this story.

* * *

**

"The problem with women," Cho declared as he walked into the CBI office, dripping wet, "is that they're too damn _clingy._"

Rigsby looked up, raising an eyebrow. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Women," Cho snapped. "She insisted on borrowing my umbrella, and _now_ look at me. Ugh. They're all the same. Clingy and embarrassing."

"Well, _excuse_ me."

Cho froze and whipped around. There stood Lisbon, the boss, the god they must all bow down to.

He swallowed hard. "I didn't mean _you_, boss. I meant –"

"Cho's got a girlfriend," Rigsby said from behind them. Cho whipped around to glare at the other agent.

"Aww," Lisbon said, grinning. "That's cute, Cho."

"I do _not_ have a girlfriend," Cho growled. "At least, not for long." He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open, remembering the mistake of putting her on his speed dial.

"_Oh, that's so sweet! I can't believe you'd do that for me! And after only three dates!"_

Well, the only reason for that was so he could call if he couldn't make it.

Wincing internally at the memory, he hit #3, only to have the phone snatched out of his hand. He looked up to see Lisbon snapping the phone shut.

"Oh, no you don't," she said. "You should know better than to break up with a girl over the phone."

"But I –"

"No excuses!" Lisbon slid his phone into her pocket. "You can have this back when you've decided to play nice with... whatever her name is."

"It's Caitlin," Rigsby put in.

"Oh, shut up," Cho snapped. "Stay out of it."

"If you two can't behave, I'll have to put you in time out," Lisbon warned them. "Now, I'm going to go do some nice paperwork. You two play nice, or you're both grounded."

Three hours later, their paperwork was interrupted when a long haired blonde woman ran into the office, shouting, "Kim-Kim!"

Rigsby snickered. "Kim-Kim?"

"Shut up," Cho growled.

"Omigod," the woman breathed, taking in Cho's still wet clothes. "Is that my fault? Oh, I shouldn't have borrowed your umbrella. I'm so sorry!" She engulfed him in a hug, then seemed to notice Rigsby for the first time.

"Hi there," she said, smiling. Rigsby smiled back. "I'm Caitlin. And you are?"

"Wayne Rigsby," he said, holding out his hand. She shook it, and turned to Cho.

"Kim-Kim, he isn't an oaf," she said, frowning. "I think he's cute."

Cho's mouth dropped, and Rigsby narrowed his eyes. "You called me an oaf?"

"Oops," Caitlin said, raising one hand to her mouth. "Sorry, Kim-Kim."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Cho asked through gritted teeth.

Caitlin didn't seem to notice. "Oh, silly, I told you I was getting off early today! Come on, we can go get lunch together!"

"How about a burger?" Cho suggested. He really didn't have time in his lunch break for anything else.

"Oh, Kim-Kim," Caitlin said, sighing as if he was a puppy who wasn't yet house-trained. "That's not romantic at all. I know this wonderful Italian place. It's only an hour from here, so we'll be back here in no time."

"I really don't have time for –"

"Oh, don't be silly!" Caitlin laughed. "Come on!" She grabbed Cho by the arm and dragged him toward the door.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Oh, thank holy God.

Caitlin turned, then frowned. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"She's my boss," Cho said, mouthing _help!_ to Lisbon frantically.

"Oh." Caitlin flipped her hair over her shoulder, hitting Cho in the face with it in the process. "Well, Kim-Kim and I were just going to go to lunch, so..."

"Actually," Lisbon broke in. "Agent Cho needs to finish his paperwork before he goes anywhere, so if you don't mind..."

Caitlin glared. "Kim-Kim and I have been planning this for _days_."

"No, we haven't –"

"Shut up, Kim-Kim. I'll deal with this."

"Agent Cho needs to finish his paperwork. His report on the Malson case needs to be filed by tomorrow."

"Kim-Kim and I need some alone time."

"You can wait until he's off duty."

"You can butt out."

"You can go –"

"Okay, okay!" Cho broke in before the fight could turn serious. "Caitlin, I'll see you tonight. I really do need to finish that paperwork."

"Oh." Caitlin's face fell. "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight then..."

"Yeah." When Caitlin made no move to leave, he added, "'Bye."

"'Bye." She said sullenly, and turned, heading for the door.

Cho turned to Lisbon. "Thanks," he said. "You probably just saved me from the most embarrassment I'll ever suffer."

Lisbon stared at him evenly. "I wasn't kidding about your report on the Malson case."

"On it, boss," Cho said, heading for his desk.

"And Cho," Lisbon added. Cho turned, and her face softened a bit. "We could grab that lunch when you're done."

"That'd be great, boss."

"Burgers okay?"

Cho couldn't help smiling a bit. "Yeah. Burgers are fine."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! The latest CrazyGirl production. :) Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


End file.
